A Ghost Along the Mississippi
}} A Ghost Along the Mississippi is the tenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary A SHOWDOWN WITH THE STRIX — In the aftermath of a horrific plan that left Cami dead, Klaus declares war on Aurora and Tristan. Elsewhere, Vincent, who has resumed his role as Regent to the New Orleans witches, is forced to use his magic against his will, while Hayley and Jackson find themselves pawns in Tristan’s twisted game. Finally, after learning that Tristan is in possession of a powerful weapon that could take their family down once and for all, Klaus, Elijah and Freya enact a risky plan that leads to a tense showdown with The Strix. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel/Camille *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Co-Starring *Christine Horn as Witch in White Trivia *Cami wakes up in transition to becoming a vampire. This is also the first episode in which she is a vampire. *Hayley and Jackson are kidnapped by the Strix. *Jackson is killed by having his heart exctracted by Tristan. *Tristan is trapped in a container after being lured in it by Klaus and Elijah using Aurora as bait, who turns to be Cami in disguise through a spell cast by Freya and Vincent. Cami, disguised as Aurora, after hugging Tristan steals the Serratura from him and uses it to trap both herself and Tristan. However, she was able to get out due to the fact that the Serratura's boundary spell only works for the alive and the dead, neither of which Cami was, as she was in transition. *Since the Serratura was used it can't be used again according to Freya in Savior stating it is use once only Dark Object. *Following Marcel's advice, Aya orders her Strix co-members to stand down and not fight the Mikaelson brothers, leaving Tristan, after saying goodbye to him. Thus, she is, currently, acting as the leader of the Strix. *Cami feeds on Vincent, who willingly gives her his blood, after she requests him to. Although, intitially, she desired not to become a vampire and die, she, eventually, decides to keep living, even as a vampire, in order to continue her uncle's legacy. Vincent or Davina may make her Daylight ring. Continuity *Aya was last seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Rebekah is mentioned by Elijah. She was last seen in Savior. *Alexis is mentioned by Elijah. She was last seen in A Walk on the Wild Side, when she was killed by Aurora. *Davina and Will are both mentioned by Vincent. The first was last seen in Out of the Easy and the second was last seen in Savior. *Lucien is mentioned by Klaus. He was last seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Father Kieran is mentioned by Cami. He was last seen in A Closer Walk With Thee, during his funeral. Body Count *Opie witch - Hex; killed by Vincent Griffith *Unnamed vampire - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Jackson Kenner - Heart extraction; killed by Tristan de Martel *Two unnamed vampires - Staked; killed by Elijah Mikaelson Behind the Scenes Cultural References Ghosts of Mississippi is a 1996 American drama film directed by Rob Reiner and starring Alec Baldwin, Whoopi Goldberg, and James Woods. The plot is based on the true story of the 1994 trial of Byron De La Beckwith, the white supremacist accused of the 1963 assassination of civil rights activist Medgar Evers. Quotes |-|Promo= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "These attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift! And it must be brutal!" : [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']] (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "Isn't this exactly what the prophecy foretold!?" : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "Here they come." |-|Extended Promo= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "These attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift! And it must be brutal!" : Aurora '(to 'Klaus): "My love! I knew you'd find me." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "Here they come." : [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']] (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "Isn't this exactly what the prophecy foretold!?" : Tristan: "Before the night is over, we'll seal them away for all time." |-|Sneak Peak #1= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "These attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift! And it must be brutal!" : Elijah: "Agreed. After the Serratura has been recovered. Freya's pendant is also missing." : Klaus: "And Finn's mystical essence along with it. So let the imbecile stay lost! Our business today is to finish off the De Martel's!" : [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Now Brother think. Think. Tristan needs the most powerful witch in the city to activate that weapon. A regent." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Vincent....who was once possessed by Finn!" : Elijah: "No. Stay here." |-|Inside Clip= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "NO!" : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "These attacks need to be answered! Our retribution must be swift! And it must be brutal!" : Elijah: "Agreed." : Tristan: "We'll seal them away for all time." : Klaus '(to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah]]): "Our business today is to finish off the De Martel's!" : Klaus '(to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah]], Freya and Vincent): "Two Original vampires and two powerful witches against an army of miscreants, I'm rather looking forward to it." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x10 Promo (HD) The Originals - Episode 3.10 - Ghost Of The Mississippi - Extended Promo The Originals 3x10 Sneak Peek "A Ghost Along the Mississippi" The Originals Inside A Ghost Along The Mississippi The CW The Originals A Ghost Along The Mississippi Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR310a0117b.jpg OR310a0163b2.jpg OR310b0040b.jpg OR310b0169b.jpg Screenshot_2016-01-12-21-08-01-1.png |-|Behind the scenes= |-|Screencaps= The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_dead.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Klaus_holding_Cami.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_driniking_vamp_blood.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vincent_performing_a_spell.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Hayley_catches_dart.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Strix_member_wiith_gun.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Hayley's_wolf_eyes.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Jackson's_wolf_eyes.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Witch_bleeding.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Elijah_kills_a_strix_member.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_and_Keiran.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Hyaley_and_Jackson_trapped.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Tristan_in_Jackson's_chest.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Tristan_kills_Jackson.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Jackson's_heart.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Tristan's_letter.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Cami_trapped.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Aurora.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vinncent_flips_truck.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Elijah_kills_two_strix_vamps.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Two_dead_vamps.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vincent_and_Freya.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Serratura_activated.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_The_Mikaelsons_vs_The_strix.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Sean's_grave.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vincent_and_Cami.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Wrist_cut.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Vampire_Cami.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Marcel_&_Elijah_drinking.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_The_crescents.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Jackson's_burial.png The_Originals_Season_3_Episode_10_A_Ghost_Along_the_Mississippi_Empty_bloodbags.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three